


Out of Time.

by BabyWithWings



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: 1941, Angry Sex, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Mathematicians, Multi, Original Jack Harkness - Freeform, Other, Past, Past Relationship(s), Regret, S1 Ep12, Torchwood - Freeform, Toshiko Sato - Freeform, World War II, back in time, doctor who - Freeform, jack harkness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWithWings/pseuds/BabyWithWings
Summary: Tosh and Jack get stuck in 1941, and the team can't save them. They are forced to live a normal life.





	

 

     Life in 1941 was hard, especially if you knew exactly was going to happen next in time. When no one came to save Tosh and Jack, over the years, Tosh began to understand what it meant to have lived too long. The people you once knew will never know what happened to you, and some will give up, and some won't. And you know exactly who they are. Tosh had spent the rest of the night in that ballroom drinking and third-wheeling Jack and Jack.

     He was right, Jack died the following day. Jack and Tosh attended the funeral the week after his death. Jack didn't cry, he expected this, but Tosh cried. She hadn't expected to, she almost didn't want to, but she knew resistance was futile when she felt an arm wrap around her and she was enveloped into Jack's chest. The rest of the day was rainy, cold, and silent.

     Tosh had £30.00 on her that day. That was apparently enough to rent a small apartment, much to Tosh's surprise. That gave them 30 days to get jobs. Jack worked in an auto shop, knowing that he couldn't work for Torchwood, as a version of himself already was. He was cautious to never run into him. Tosh did indeed become a decoder for Britain during World War II, and ended up bringing in enough money to buy household necessities.

     For whatever reason, even though it had been 4 months without seeing any of their friends, 4 months since they were trapped here, they never once talked about everything that had happened to them. Perhaps because if they talked about it, they would be reminded of what they once were, where they once were, who they once loved... There wasn't a day where Owen and Ianto didn't cross their minds. Perhaps that's why they never talked about it - talking about it would make the situation that much more real. Neither of them wanted any of this to be real.

     They didn't quite remember when it started, the sex. Perhaps it was a lack of, or maybe because Tosh was angry, and Jack was angry, and they needed to release that energy. It became a regular thing, angry sex. There was no real reason, except the fact that they were always angry. At themselves. At the world. Sometimes they were angry at each other, or Gwen, or Owen, or Ianto. But that never lasted long, it was always replaced with an overwhelming sadness. They needed that outlet. They never talked about that, either.

     But of course, that had consequences.

     Tosh got pregnant. They had an assortment of reactions, they were angry because they weren't careful, they were sad because they should have had children with someone else, they were scared because they didn't know if they could keep this baby, they were overjoyed because they realized they were going to be parents. Jack cared for all his children - this one would be no different. 

     By the time the baby had come, a baby boy they had named Nathan, they lived in a small house, and Toshiko had helped with the war. She had earned £90.00, which was worth quite a lot. They were able to send Nathan to a private school and raise him well. The sex was brought to a minimum.

     The next time they had angry sex, it was years later. After Jack met the Doctor once again. It was brief, but it was enough. He nearly left, but he had seen a little boy running from the bombings, and he knew he needed to be with Tosh and Nathan. He'd told Tosh about these thoughts months later. She was pissed, to say the very least.

     Once again, Tosh had become pregnant. It saddened her that the only time they conceived, it was out of anger, in a fit of misplaced passion. But they once again decided to keep it. They insisted that it was because abortion still wasn't an option. 

      They named her Jeanine, and she looked greatly like her Daddy. Nathan had grown to resemble his Japanese ancestry nicely, his hair neat and courteous. Jeanine, or Jelly belly as Jack called her, had her father's brown hair, wavy and long, and his eyes, but Tosh's button nose. After she was born, they hadn't had sex for a long time. 

       Tosh caught pneumonia as they reached 1983. She was old, and her eyes were older. Jack remained the same. She wasn't shocked, nor mad, nor sad. She smiled at her best friend, whom was crying.

       "I got old, Jack. There's nothing to be sad about." She said in a seldom whisper.

       "I promised I would take care of you..."

       "And you have, Jack, you have... Do you remember when we used to think living a normal life was boring?" She said, a sad smile lacing her lips. Jack nodded, wiping his tears. "We were wrong, Jack... We were so very wrong. You've given me the greatest adventure I have ever had. I'm married, I have a couple of beautiful children, We created something beautiful, something precious, something unbelievably fragile, out of nothing but each other. I'm old Jack, and I will die, but you must know that I died happy." She raised a weak hand and placed it on his cheek, wiping his tears. "I understand now. What it means to have lived too long..." Jack held her hand, kissing her palm gently. A lump had formed in his throat, and if he spoke, he knew it would come out in a fine line of absolute rubbish. The next words that came from her mouth made Jack's composure shatter like sand dollar. "Ianto would be proud." After all these years, she still remembered. Of course she did. She's brilliant.

     Tosh passed 2 weeks later. He buried her properly, ceremony and all. He helped his children with their grieving, and when he walked into the house one day, he decided it was time. He took three photos, their wedding photo, and the two pictures of Nathan and Jeanine's birth. He took Tosh's ring and pocketed it with the pictures, and took his vortex manipulator out from a shoebox, his holster, and his gun. He put everything back on, including the jacket, and got to work on the time jump.

      Jack appeared in the Torchwood base, 10 minutes after they had failed to save him and Tosh. 

      "Jack?" A voice asked, and he was suddenly hugged tightly, and a familiar head of black hair was at his chest. Gwen. He had begun to involuntarily cry. "Where's Tosh?" She asked. 

      "She... She died. 1983." He said.

      "Why didn't you come back with her when you got there?" Owen asked.

      "Not enough juice." He said before pulling away from Gwen. He walked to Tosh's desk and cleaned it out, signed her out of her computer. He took her pictures for his own, perhaps out of selfishness, but he didn't care. He walked up to his office as Gwen bombarded him with questions. "Look, Gwen," He said, voice breaking as he turned to look at her, his eyes blood shot and tears on his cheeks. "She... She married, she had two kids, Nathan and Jeanine, and she..." The next words were strangled out of him. "She died happy." He walked into his office, shutting the door behind him.

It would be a long time until that door opened once again.


End file.
